UFC 57
UFC 57: Liddell vs. Couture 3 was a mixed martial arts event held by the Ultimate Fighting Championship on February 4, 2006. It was held at the Mandalay Bay Events Center on the Las Vegas Strip in Nevada, and broadcast live on pay-per-view in the United States. Headlining the card was an anticipated rubber match between top UFC stars and former coaches of The Ultimate Fighter Chuck Liddell and Randy Couture, widely touted and marketed as MMA's first major trilogy. It was the UFC's largest grossing gate to date, $3.3 million http://boxing.nv.gov/MMAgates.htm, in addition to an estimate of over 400,000 pay-per-view buys. The disclosed fighter payroll for the event was $667,000. Ivan's Blog- Ivan Trembow's Self-Important, Random Rants on Mixed Martial Arts, Video Games, Pro Wrestling, Television, Politics, Sports, and High-Quality Wool Socks Results Preliminary card *'Light Heavyweight bout: Keith Jardine vs. Mike Whitehead' :Jardine wins by a unanimous decision (29-28, 29-28, 29-28). This match was a preliminary match and was not aired on the pay-per-view broadcast. *'Heavyweight bout: Jeff Monson vs. Branden Lee Hinkle' :Monson wins by technical submission (referee stoppage) with a North/South choke in the first round at 4:35. This match was a preliminary match, but was aired on the pay-per-view broadcast. *'Heavyweight bout: Paul Buentello vs. Gilbert Aldana' :Buentello wins by technical knockout in the second round at 2:27. This match was a preliminary match and was not scheduled to air on the pay-per-view broadcast, but was broadcast on tape delay after time allowed for an additional fight to be aired. *'Light Heavyweight bout: Alessio Sakara vs Elvis Sinosic' :Sakara wins by unanimous decision (29-25, 29-26, 29-26). Sakara got a point deduction for an illegal vertical elbow to the head of Elvis Sinosic. This match was a preliminary match and was not aired on the pay-per-view broadcast. Main card *'Welterweight bout: Joe Riggs vs. Nick Diaz' :Riggs wins by a unanimous decision (29-28, 30-27, 29-28). *'Light Heavyweight bout: Renato "Babalu" Sobral vs Mike van Arsdale' :Sobral wins by submission with a rear naked choke in the first round at 2:19. *'Heavyweight bout: Márcio Cruz vs Frank Mir' :Cruz wins by a technical knockout in the first round at 4:10. *'Heavyweight bout: Brandon Vera vs. Justin Eilers' :Vera wins by knockout with a kick and a knee in the first round at 1:22. *'Light Heavyweight championship bout: Chuck Liddell © vs. Randy Couture' :Liddell wins by knockout in the second round at 1:28. Couture announces his retirement after the loss. Fighter Payouts *'Chuck Liddell': $250,000 *'Randy Couture': $225,000 *'Renato "Babalu" Sobral': $32,000 *'Frank Mir': $26,000 *'Paul Buentello': $22,000 *'Joe Riggs': $20,000 *'Mike Van Arsdale': $16,000 *'Keith Jardine': $10,000 *'Nick Diaz': $10,000 *'Alessio Sakara': $10,000 *'Brandon Vera': $10,000 *'Marcio Cruz': $8,000 *'Elvis Sinosic': $6,000 *'Jeff Monson': $6,000 *'Mike Whitehead': $5,000 *'Justin Eilers': $5,000 *'Branden Lee Hinkle': $4,000 *'Gilbert Aldana': $2,000 *'Total Fighter Payouts': $667,000 Sources *"Liddell’s KO Outshone Only by Couture’s Retirement" by Josh Gross, Sherdog, February 5, 2006, retrieved February 19, 2006 *Mixed martial arts show results, Mandalay Bay, 02-04-06 (PDF), Nevada State Athletic Commission, retrieved February 23, 2006 *Top MMA Gates, Nevada State Athletic Commission, retrieved February 19, 2006 *UFC PPV Buys Explode in 2006 *UFC Fighter Salaries for 2006 (includes fighter salaries for UFC 57) Category:2006 in mixed martial arts Category:Sports in the Las Vegas metropolitan area ja:UFC 57 no:UFC 57